Shut Up And Dance
by FaeChild925
Summary: Harry receives an unexpected invitation to the Malfoy Masquerade 1 year after the war ends. Not Epilogue Compliant


**Shut Up and Dance**

 **Chapter 1:** Preparations

 **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe.

 **Summary:** Harry receives an unexpected invitation to the Malfoy Masquerade 1 year after the war ends.

 **Pairings:** DRARRY!

* * *

Harry had naturally been surprised when he had received an invitation to a masquerade ball being held at Malfoy Manor. It had been about a year since the War had ended. He had attended all the Death Eater trials, making sure that the Wizenmagot knew which ones needed to be put away in the newly redone Azkaban.

He had made sure that Lucius and Narcissa got a full pardon. Yes, Lucius had run right back to his master, but it was out of fear for his family. He didn't know if Voldemort was going to come looking for his 'loyal' Death Eaters and kill them for not immediately coming to their sides. The Wizenmagot decided to restrain him to his Manor and grounds for one year, but did not punish him any further. Harry went on record with the Daily Prophet to make certain that the Wizarding World understood that Lucius and Narcissa had his full forgiveness for their actions during the first and second wars.

Draco had come to him, once, about two months after the trials and thanked him. Harry had brushed the thanks off, and hadn't seen any part of the Malfoy family in the last year. Granted the elder Malfoys were restricted to their Malfoys, and from what he had heard Draco was apprenticing to a Potions Master somewhere, but no one could tell him where. Which frustrated Harry to no end for a reason he couldn't quite understand.

Harry, himself, had been allowed to take his NEWTS without completing his Seventh Year and had begun Auror training. He had put Ginny off for the time being, but the truth was that he didn't feel the same for her the last few months and he kept telling her 'after Hogwarts', 'after Auror training.' Never making a date, never owling her. Avoiding the Weasley's, avoiding Ron, while he figured it all out in his head. Only Hermione understood. The last time he had seen Ron it had simply blown up in his face, with Ron shouting at him about how his sister was crying and so on and so forth. Harry had eventually just walked away. Hermione had calmed Ron down and then kept the two away from each other.

And now here was an invitation to a famous Malfoy Masquerade ball in just about a month's time. After he got over his initial shock he decided he would attend. He sent the Malfoy owl, which had waited patiently for him to decide, back to the Manor with his reply. He knew there was every chance he would see Draco, and that prospect excited him in a nervous kind of way.

Harry told Hermione, and she smiled at him that knowing way, before she went with him and helped him pick out just the right dress robes. They hugged his upper body like a suit jacket, and then fell from his hips like traditional robes; they had the wider openings at the wrists like traditional robes. They were in a dark bottle green that Hermione swore made his eyes almost irresistible. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Since he had gone to a Wizard ophthalmologist shortly after the war, he no longer needed glasses. So when he and Hermione went looking for just-the-right mask to wear he was far more comfortable. They finally settled on one that covered his forehead and looked like two phoenixes meeting and rising up in the middle of his forehead, their tail feathers created the swirls that ended up covering around his eyes, and then going down to cover the top part of his cheeks. Harry grinned at Hermione happily.

"No one will recognize you. No chance." Hermione said, grinning back.

"That's going to make this that much more fun." Harry assured Hermione. He fingered the mask as he paid the shop-witch for it before the two of them Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, which Harry had made his home.

"So, why do you want to go?" Hermione asked Harry as Kreacher set about making dinner for them.

"I don't know curiosity I guess." Harry answered her. The two were currently settled in to the Parlor, sipping on tea while they waited for Kreacher's masterpiece to be done.

"About the Malfoys, or…" Hermione knew that Harry had discreetly asked around about a certain Slytherin in the last year.

Harry had the good grace to blush, looking away from his oldest friend. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you even understand your fascination with him, or are you just going to keep denying that ever since sixth year you've had… feelings… for him? Your obsession with Draco has been rather obvious for the last three years." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry was spared from answering by Kreacher announcing that dinner was ready.

* * *

Harry varied between excitement, and slight horror at agreeing to go.

He was really nervous that the blonde Slytherin would be there. He didn't even understand his own obsession with the man. Once, during the last year, he had gone out to a Muggle gay club and allowed himself to be picked up by a blonde Muggle. He went back to the man's flat and at the end of the one night stand he had decided, most definitely he was gay. He remembered kissing Cho, and Ginny, and thinking how interesting they both were. But kissing the muggle had felt hot, had stirred something in him the girls hadn't.

And he knew that a part of him wanted to... have some fun with Draco. Something about the boy drew him in. And he wanted to know if Draco felt the same way.

* * *

Draco told his mother that he wanted Harry Potter on the list. This was the first party that the Malfoys were throwing since they had been put under 'house arrest' as it were. At first his mother had been a little taken aback, but she had readily agreed that the man that kept them out of Azkaban was worth inviting to the party. Everyone else would be old Pureblood families, and high-ranking Ministry officials. As well as the usual reporters. All of Draco's old school 'friends' were invited as well.

Draco wanted Harry on the list for another reason. He remembered sixth year, and Harry following him all around. Yeah, Harry had known that Draco was up to something and had kept an eye on Draco, but Draco had always felt like he was missing something in that regard as well. Draco had felt a pull towards Harry, even back then. And when he went to visit him during the months following his parents' trial, he had felt again. The want to just sit and talk about anything and everything. The need to be near the raven-haired man.

Draco tried to shake it off as he went shopping to select his dress robes. The vest area of his robes were fitted to his body, while the sleeves were open and flowy in the old-school robe style, and the bottom flared out from his hips before flaring to the ground. The robes would add flair to any movement he made on the dance floor. He chose them in a silver color that was swirled with dark gray. He had a mask at home that would suit the party perfectly and he had had the mask for years. He smirked to himself, knowing that no one would be immune to him on the night of the ball, he would look fantastic. He had known he was gay since fifth year. He had hidden it for all these years, it was alright to be gay, but the family line had to come ahead of sexual preference. Heirs to the Pureblood lines were expected to get married and have children before anything else. But Draco had been in on a recent creation that would allow a man to get pregnant, and now those old customs could get stuffed for all he cared. He would carry his own heir if he had to, to be with whomever he wanted.

His mother only wanted him happy. Lucius would be furious if he didn't have a child.

* * *

The two men thought about each other throughout the intervening weeks, both excited and nervous for the evening of the ball to arrive.

Finally it was the night of and Harry dressed his best, wearing a white dress shirt under his robes. He had given up on his hair a long time ago, although he had learned that if he simply let it grow once it reached his shoulder blades it quit defying gravity and lay perfectly still, so for tonight he bound it in a low ponytail with a bottle-green bow. He tied his mask on, checked the time, and then stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor. An elf awaited him; it snapped its spindly fingers and the soot disappeared of his clothes. Harry had long ago learned manners where elves were concerned and he simply nodded his head in thanks. Another elf led him to the ballroom, where Narcissa was waiting to properly greet him.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Masquerade." Narcissa said. She was lovely in a black, yet slightly shimmery, full-length gown that hugged her just enough to show off that she was still beautiful. Her mask was silver and black and appeared to be a dragon, the silver part went over her nose and formed the dragon's body, while the black was its wings which covered the skin around her eyes and the top parts of her cheeks.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry said with a smile. Narcissa gave one of her rare smiles back, though obviously she had no clue who he was. He opened his mouth to tell her and she shushed him.

"No, no. Don't tell. At the end of the night, we'll all take off our masks and reveal who we really are." Narcissa said. "I'm the only one that isn't a surprise, because I'm Lady Malfoy." She smiled at the boy. "Go in, and have fun, please."

Harry nodded, squeezed her hand affectionately and then headed into the ballroom proper.

* * *

A/N: I was listening to that song 'Shut Up and Dance' and this is kind of what popped into my head.

I promise, I haven't forgotten 'A Different Harry' this was just driving me nuts to be written. I can't guarantee it'll go past two or three chapters, or that it will have any smut in it. I'm just writing what's bugging at me.

Please R & R, I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
